random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/A Song Performer
(Fandom original series logo) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by Pb&jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette (We see Keine strolling around, holding a cat while Rydia eagerly follows her) Rydia: What are you doing? Keine: I'm considering career options for my cat. Rydia: How about having her work at a supermarket? Keine: Okay, we're making progress! Let's try this out! (Keine places the cat on one end of a wooden bench. Rydia gives the cat a hat and places a till in front of her. Next, Keine takes out some chocolates) Rydia: Where did you get those? Keine: I borrowed them off Carol. Rydia: Okay... (Keine places the chocolates on the other end of the table. Carolina is then seen, noticing that Keine took her chocolates) Carolina: Put those chocolates back, I'm not charging you for that mess! (Keine pounds down on the table, sending the chocolates flying and causing them to splatter across Carolina's face) Carolina: Try me! (A time portal emerges, and Miroir steps out of it) Miroir: Cool out, Carol! You don't need to be so loud. Carolina: Well, at least I'm not swearing at top volume. Miroir: Hey, what's that wand you're holding? Carolina: This? Just a recording device. (Carolina pushes a button on the recording device) Recording: Put those chocolates back, I'm not charging you for that mess! (brief pause) Try me! Miroir: Ow, does that thing have a volume setting? Carolina: What, did you want me to whisper the most forceful part of the sentence? (Meanwhile, Tiff and Arylon are seen together, drawing butterflies) Tiff: Arylon, I have something to show you. Arylon: I had a feeling you'd say that. Tiff: You did? Arylon: No, I was just on auto-response. (Tiff takes out a flipbook of butterfly drawings and flicks through it) Arylon: What in the name of- Tiff: It's a flipbook! You draw a lot of pictures, with a slight difference between each, then flip through the book. If you flip quickly enough, the pictures start to look like an animation! (Next, we see Keine sitting down with her cat and thinking) ???: Hey, Keine! (Miroir dashes in) Keine: Hi, Miroir. I'm trying to work out career options for my cat. Miroir: Okay, I've got some ideas... (Miroir pulls out a list entitled "career options for your cat") Keine: Masseuse? Baker? Sculptor? Where did you get this? Miroir: Found it on the door of a therapy office. Keine: Which therapy office? Miroir: One in my school. (Next, we see Carolina, showing her recording device to Georgia and Virginia) Virginia: It looks... uh... nice! Very, very nice! Georgia: Do I detect sarcasm in your voice? Virginia: No, you don't. You detect sarcasm in your own voice. (Georgia remains speechless. Shortly after, Carolina gets a phone call from Demencia) Carolina: Hello? Demencia: Hola! (pause) Demencia: ��Crack that whip, give the past a slip! Step on a crack, break ya mama's back! When a problem comes along, you must whip it! Before the cream sits out too long, you must whip it!�� (Carolina grabs a spool of duct tape, takes off a large piece and whips the phone with it) Georgia: Carol! Why did you do that to your precious phone? Carolina: Her taste in music triggers me. Virginia: Then why don't you tell her to choke on garlic bread or something? Carolina: I can just use a recording to publicly humiliate her. (we next see Miroir, showing some electrocuted duct tape to Viridi) Viridi: Are you telling the truth? Is this really electrocuted? Miroir: In a way, yes. Perfectly harmless if I touch it... Viridi: You're wearing insulated gloves. Miroir: ...PERFECTLY harmless if I touch it, but when I apply it to something... (covers a spare phone in the tape) ...things get a LITTLE more catastrophic. (electricity appears around the tape, causing the spare phone to explode into a mass of lightning) Viridi: Oh. My. Days. Miroir: I know... it's crazy, isn't it? (while Miroir and Viridi chat about the tape, Eternal Calm set up a stage at the back of the dance floor) Nacht: Okay... is this microphone on? Shine: Can't you just run a test? (Nacht does what he hopes is turning the microphone on) Nacht: Testing, testing... raise your hand if you can hear this... (a lot of people raise their hands) Nacht: Good... (Nacht puts the microphone down) Nacht (whispering to Shine): What am I supposed to say next? Shine (whispering to Nacht): You're the band's leader! Surely you would know? Nacht (whispering to Shine): I do know, but I always get stage fright when I announce things... Shine (whispering to Nacht): Alright, alright! I'll cover for you!